Who She Was, and What She Did
by Mackn'jeez13
Summary: She was too still, too calm, too fierce, too rough, too... Too much, Nico decided. She was mortal. She could See. She had skill. She didn't have a family. And she was doing something, her and her friends. Something special, but something that wasn't sane. And he intended on finding out exactly what it was. And in the process, just exactly what SHE was...Because it wasn't human.


**So I'm like in love with the PJO books(Obsessed more like it, but whatever), and this is the first fanfiction I've posted for it. Hope ya'll like it!  
P.S. None of the PJO characters mentioned are mine, and the world of Percy Jackson all belongs to Rick Riordan :)**

* * *

She was still.

_Too still, _Nico decided, creeping forward slightly from his crouch on the tin roof. He'd been sent to check on the abandoned warehouse, since Valdez's monster-detector-thingy had said there was a lot of activity around it - Nico had had to fight five ogres just to get over here, and he had a feeling there were even more patrolling the area.

Something was going on in the building beneath him, and he'd had every intention to find out what it was-

Until the girl had come out, the _mortal_ girl, with so much calmness he'd nearly mistaken her for insane. But he could still hear shuffles and clangs from whatever was going on in the warehouse, and had come to the conclusion that she was either a distraction or actually insane.

Because all she did was stare at the three approaching ogres, not a tremble or hesitation anywhere as they made their way towards her.

"They sent a little girl?" One of the monsters growled, his stance changing to one of offensive - Nico's hand went to the hilt of his sword and he tensed, ready to leap from the roof when the ogre attacked.

But it didn't, it's posture loosening as it's companions began to laugh at the girl, who'd pulled a dagger out of her jacket and pointed it at them expertly.

"You think you can kill us with that tiny piece of tin? Nice try, little lady."

Nico sighed and hoped the girl knew what she was doing - it would be really embarrassing for her if he had to swoop in and knock her out of the way.

"If you weren't blind and stupid, you'd be able to see that the dagger is edged with Celestial Bronze. I wouldn't step any closer if I were you." Nico had to lean an ear to hear her soft voice - it was quiet, but also rough and razor sharp.

The ogre's laughter ceased, and with one shared look, they charged.

Nico stood and was about to jump, when the girl charged as well, holding the dagger with her arm straight, it's blade tilted like she intended on stabbing the monsters to death.

As she neared, Nico noted just how small she really was, although her posture and voice hinted that she was in her teens - she barely reached the stomachs of the beasts; but, that gave her an advantage.

Three swift, skillful slashes later, the girl in the red hoodie was surrounded by dust, bits of choppy brown hair swept in front of her face by the wind.

Nico rose his eyebrow and returned to his crouch as she turned, flipping back her hood to reveal a sharp face, defined by bright green eyes and several piercings along her ears.

She tucked the dagger back into her pocket, and looked up to where Nico had hidden himself in the shadows, a small smile creeping onto her face.

A smile that said she'd known he was there the whole time.

"I hope you enjoyed the show. Come back anytime." She winked and swept her arms to the side, giving him a grand bow before slipping back inside the warehouse.

Nico frowned and jumped from the roof, straightening before walking to the large, metal door.

Locked.

But he could still hear the noises, now accompanied by laughter and happy chatter.

_Yup,_ he thought, shaking his head and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

_Definitely insane._

* * *

**Ba-dum tss, there's the first chapter! I'm going to post every Sunday, and the POV's will alternate between Nico and the girl - still in 3rd person, though. So haha yeah, rate and all that good stuff! **

**Adios, Muchachas! (And Muchachos) ~ Macn'jeez13**


End file.
